


Transcendental

by Pruewriter



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi, loonaverse, oddeye, oddeyecircle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pruewriter/pseuds/Pruewriter
Summary: Choerry wakes up knowing something is wrong and tries to ignore it, but she doesn't really have a poker face. Kim Lip immediately notices that Choerry isn't herself and leads her and JinSoul to their favorite cafe after practice. Unfortunately (or fortunately) something happens, and Choerry realizes she can't keep what's wrong a secret.This was written for my friend as a challenge. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 19





	Transcendental

“And that’s it! Great job today.”

The girls stretched, relieved to get a break from practice. Kim Lip watched as Choerry let her hair down from her ponytail and sighed. Something was wrong, but she wasn’t sure what. It bothered her. She couldn’t stand knowing that either of the women she loved were upset.

“JinSoul, come on.” Kim Lip grabbed her bag and lead JinSoul over to the corner Choerry was getting her stuff together in.

“Choerry, we’re going to go get a drink at the cafe down the street. You should come join us.”

“Okay, I’ll come.”

The three girls left the dance studio and with Kim Lip in the lead, made their way to the street their favorite cafe was on. Unfortunately, before they could get very far, Choerry noticed that a fan was following them. Without thinking, she grabbed the forearms of the women she was in love with in order to pull them in to whisper a warning. They immediately disappeared.

✧✧✧

Kim Lip dropped her bag in shock. She had just been a block away from the studio with JinSoul and Choerry behind her. It had been early afternoon. Now it seemed like it was the middle of the night and she was all alone. In an alleyway no less.

“Hello? JinSoul? Choerry?”

There was no answer.

✧✧✧

JinSoul sat still in shock. Wait, sitting? She had just been walking down the street. Now she was sitting in an empty subway car. Her sight was also askew and there was an unmoving fish in a bag next to her on the seat.

“What in the actual hell just happened?” JinSoul asked aloud before calling out for the women she had feelings for, “Choerry? Kim Lip?”

✧✧✧

“Damn it. I knew something was going to happen.” Choerry scolded herself quietly and tried to calm down.

After a few deep breaths, she looked around. She was in an empty warehouse of sorts. There was no one around except her. Her eyes were starting to hurt. The other two must be looking for her. She had to get to them.

✧✧✧

Kim Lip didn’t recognize the alley she was in at all. She checked the map on her phone and it only crashed. Messages and calls wouldn’t send either.  
Racking her brain, she looked to the sky. If it was night, she might be able to figure out what direction she was facing at least.

No such luck. Next best was trusting instinct. With a deep breath, Kim Lip decided to just go straight and started walking. However, the nerves crept up to her and she started running. When she lost her breath she stopped and looked into the puddle next to her while she tried to get her lungs to work properly again.

A red light flickered in the reflection. Startled, Kim Lip looked up.

✧✧✧

JinSoul took in her surroundings. The subway car was moving, but she couldn’t hear it. There was no emergency stop button. It seemed like there was also no conductor. There were posters and advertisements, but she couldn’t read them. They were colorless and dull.

Reaching for her bag, JinSoul decided to see if she could use her phone at all. Of course, it didn’t work. Feeling completely lost and alone without Choerry and Kim Lip, she took another glance at the fish next to her. It moved a little and a tiny bit of blue color flashed.

✧✧✧

Choerry left the room she was in to look around. She came up on a staircase that only went down. Cautiously, Choerry took the stairs to the next floor and the next until something changed. Past the stairs were a set of hallways that, unlike the other floors, had a light on. Either JinSoul or Kim Lip had found something.

✧✧✧

The sign across from her flickered a few times and then stayed on after she had finished reading it. Kim Lip crossed her arms and read it again.

Come. The eclipse awaits you.

She had no idea what it meant, but she hoped that it meant that soon this strange nightmare would end and that she would see JinSoul and Choerry again. If she was stuck here forever, she would never have a chance to tell them the truth.

✧✧✧

JinSoul stared at the fish that was too dark to have a color and realized suddenly that her eyes were hurting. She brought a hand up to the eye that she realized was blocked by an eyepatch.

“Is this the problem? What can’t I see?”

JinSoul removed the eyepatch and suddenly things changed. The subway was slowing down. The fish was blue. She could hear.

✧✧✧

Choerry tripped. Both Kim Lip and Jin Soul had surely found the something they needed in order to come back together outside of this strange place. But why can’t I find the piece to my puzzle? How am I supposed to move on without them?

Feeling suddenly very alone, Choerry sat against the wall and hugged herself close. She would be able to get through this. Maybe she just had to wait.

✧✧✧

Kim Lip looked around and saw an old frame of an amphitheatre. Continuing to follow her instincts, she headed inside. It was empty of any seats and lights, but there was a small red stage in the very center.

She stood up on the stage and looked up. The place was maybe two stories tall, but what interested her was the ceiling. It looked like glass, but it wasn’t anything she had seen before. It was almost otherworldly.

Looking beyond it, Kim Lip could see the sky. Unlike in the alleyway, here she could see stars. Trillions of specks of light gleaming and creating countless shapes. In the center was the moon. Something was strange about it though. It seemed larger than normal and light was coming up behind it.

Kim Lip gasped. This was the eclipse. She watched carefully as the light perfectly met the edges of the moon and felt the world shift. A vision of the universe entered her mind and she stood helpless while her perception of life changed drastically.

Finally able to tear her now red glowing gaze away from the moon, Kim Lip felt an overwhelming rush of confidence overcome her. She met the eyes of an owl and immediately followed it.

✧✧✧

JinSoul immediately got off the subway when it stopped. She rushed away from the tracks, hoping that she would find the station in a normal state with Kim Lip and Choerry waiting for her.

When she came to the center of the station, that hope was dashed. She stood in the center of a wide open space. The only thing around her was the  
concrete floor and a deep blue, almost black sky. In the far distance, the moon flashed red around its edges.

Feeling an immense pull towards it, JinSoul ran while carefully holding the fish in it’s bag. All of a sudden she was surrounded by fish tanks full of goldfish. The moon had disappeared. Cautiously, JinSoul slowed down and silently walked through the tanks, hoping to find answers in the water, the fish, or her reflection in the glass.

After a few minutes, she was standing in front of an open tank separated from the rest. JinSoul decided to touch the water’s surface. A warm, yet cold, tingly feeling penetrated her fingertips and she instantly knew that the answer was there.

Removing her hand, she untied the knot on the bag that her fish was in. Carefully, JinSoul poured the fish into the tank and reached her hand back into the water. A rush of feeling and color consumed her and suddenly floating in the depths of clear water in a void-like space.

JinSoul instinctively held her breath. The same tingly, warm, cold, rush of feeling enveloped her and new knowledge and visions seeped into her from the water. It felt like she could understand life in its entirety. When it felt like she couldn’t hold her breath any longer, her eyes glowed blue and the water rushed away from her, leaving her standing in that wide open space of only concrete floor and open sky dripping wet.

✧✧✧

Choerry sat against the wall and tried to cheer herself up by thinking of her love for JinSoul and Kim Lip. Her thoughts led her to that past weekend when she had first noticed that something was different. What had been the trigger? She had been playing jenga and uno. Nothing unusual. Except, there was a cake. A cake with a cherry on top.

“A cherry!” Choerry opened her eyes and stood up.

She ran down the next flight of stairs and found a room just like her memory, except it was colorless. On the bed was a plate with a cherry on it. Without hesitation, Choerry ate the fruit and felt as the world shifted around her.

She was still in the warehouse, but it was different. She looked out the window and for a second, thought she saw JinSoul. Choerry quickly left the room and headed outside. JinSoul wasn’t there, but Choerry knew she was close to seeing her and Kim Lip again.

She stepped into a beautiful field of soft green grass and strangely, giant circular mirrors. Curiosity driven, Choerry walked up to a mirror and crouched down to look into its surface. However, it didn’t quite look entirely like glass. There was something shifty about it like it was a portal in a space movie.  
Her reflection in the mirror wasn’t the same either. In mirror Choerry’s hand was another cherry. Hesitantly, real Choerry brought her hand up to the mirror and felt as the cherry dropped into her palm. She took a deep breath and again, ate it.

A flood of feeling blossomed in Choerry as she swallowed. All of a sudden she felt like she understood. The field around her flushed purple which was reflected in the sky. A red and blue moon rose in the distance and a giant glowing purple moon rose to meet them. A bat flew past.

Choerry’s eyes softly glowed purple and she smiled.

✧✧✧

With their realizations, the girls were easily transported to each other. In the basin of bridges, water, fields, and empty buildings, Kim Lip found herself turning from her view of brilliantly colored sky to meet the faces of her two friends.

She ran to greet them with a wide smile, “JinSoul! Choerry!”

Choerry grinned, “I’m so glad we made it here. I’ve been lost without you.”

JinSoul nodded, “I feel the same.”

“I’m so sorry for what happened. Something triggered in me and I didn’t realize I would get the two of you mixed up in whatever was happening with me. Whatever this is.” Choerry apologized.

“I forgive you. If you hadn’t, I wouldn’t have been able to truly find either of you or myself.” Kim Lip smiled.

Unafraid now, Choerry took her friends’ hands and closed her eyes in content as the feeling of completion washed over her. She could feel the energy flowing between them and a blush rose to her cheeks as she felt the overwhelming high of it.

JinSoul held her friends’ hands tightly and the relief and beauty of it all filled her with a warmth that felt charged with the power of all the stars. When she opened her eyes, they had phased again into a new space.

Kim Lip focused on the energy flowing from her friends into her and returned the feelings with as much care as she could. With the realization that the universe was an unending loop, she knew she could love JinSoul and Choerry continuously.

Kim Lip squeezed the hands holding hers and finally said the words she had kept to herself for so long, “I love you both. Thank you for sharing the world with me.”

Choerry met her gaze as the space changed again, “I love you too. Finally being able to be in the same space is refreshing beyond words.”

JinSoul responded only when they had stopped moving, “My love for the two of you transcends everything.”

They looked into the sky of blues and reds and purples and couldn’t stop smiling. They were finally together.

✧✧✧

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
